Reunite
by Queen-of-Ice101
Summary: L has solved the Kira case and with Rem's help has wiped Misa and Light's memories of being Kira for good. The shinigami's and their death notes have left earth with them and now the Taskforce is finally able to sit and breath. But they aren't the only ones happy about Kira's arrest. There are two very special people to L, who are ecstatic to finally have their loved one home.
Hello lovely readers! I decided to take a mini break from my twelve other fanfics that I'm currently working on and put together a cute little oneshot. So this is more of a fluff piece than anything. This is my first time writing a fic for the sake of fluff so if it isn't cute enough you have my apologies.

Disclaimer: I don't own death note or any of it's characters. I also don't own the cover pic (not that good of a artist). I do however own Rose and Zendaya:)

and now I present to you...the story!

* * *

 **Reunite**

* * *

"So Rem has left with her death note, Misa has yet again lost all memory of the death note information that Rem gave her and Light, you never got your memories back and I burned the death note that you buried. Rem's directions were spot on. Higuchi has been caught, arrested and I have personally seen to him getting the death sentence."

L ticked each thing off on his fingers.

"So we can role that broadcast that Kira is gone forever?"

Light questioned.

"That is correct. Watari, have all the stations role the broadcast."

L ordered.

"Of course Ryuzaki."

* * *

Zendaya sat on the apartment couch cuddling her four year old daughter as she watched the daily news when her program was inturupted.

"We interrupt this program for a global broadcast on behalf of Interpol. Kira has been caught and given the death sentence by none other than L himself. L has made good on his promise almost a year later and Kira's reign is over."

Zendaya sat there in shock and then let out a delighted giggle.

"Rose! Baby it's time to get up!"

She shook her daughter lightly and watched as the girl opened her brown eyes to look up at her mom.

"Baby lets go. Kira is finally caught and we can go see your daddy!"

* * *

Light sat in a chair and watched the broadcast as it was looped a second time. Ryuzaki looked around the room. Aziwiza had been called back for this final day so that he could be with the Taskforce and see the end of the case that he had put such effort into.

"All of you did a remarkable job. I know it was hard for you to leave behind your wife and kids but now that this is over I will be assuring you a months worth of vacation time where you can go anyplace in the world you wish to go and just spend time with your family."

Aziwiza and his dad's faces lit up.

"Thank you so much Ryuzaki. You can't begin to imagine how hard it was for me to spend weeks on end not being able to see my wife and kids."

"I can imagine. I-"

"I'm sorry Ryuzaki but unless you've experienced it for yourself you could never fully understand how hard it is for a husband and father to go for so long without seeing the family."

Light's dad told him.

Ryuzaki opened his mouth to respond when the door to Ryuzaki's suit opened and Watari looked into the living room.

"Ryuzaki, I have a couple of people here who have come to see you. May I let them in?"

His voice was light and happy, more so than Light had ever heard before.

Ryuzaki looked puzzled.

"Guests? Ah, it must be Wedy and Aibar. Let them in please."

Watari grinned and bowed.

"Of course."

He stepped back out of the door and had a little girl plopped into his arms before a blur shot across the room and into Ryuzaki who had stood to his feet.

The blur rocketed into the detective and sent him backwards several steps. Once they were standing still Light was presented with a women with her arms wrapped around Ryuzaki's neck and her face buried in the crook of his neck. Ryuzaki was holding the woman just as tight and the whole room heard her whisper.

"One year L, one year since you started this case. I thought it would be the death of you. I thought that you would die at Kira's hands. God, I was so scared."

She mumbled.

"I know. I'm sorry. But it's done now, the case is finally over and I can come home."

Ryuzaki told her.

"You had better. Your on enforced house arrest for the next four months."

She threatened.

They heard him chuckle.

"Yes ma'am."

After another moment he pulled back and pressed a kiss to her lips before looking over at Watari who as at that moment holding a squirming little girl.

"Come give daddy a hug baby."

The women called.

Light felt his eyes nearly bug out. Dad?

"DADDY!"

She girl cheered as she was put down and ran across the room on her chubby little legs until she could fling herself into Ryuzaki's arms.

He lifted her up into his arms and she wrapped her short little arms around his neck and hugged the tall detective.

"Hey sweetie."

Ryuzaki murmured as he hugged her tightly.

After a few moments he shifted her onto his hip and wrapped a arm around the woman's waist.

"Everyone, I would like to introduce you to my family. My wife Z and my daughter Rose."

* * *

L sat on the couch normally with his daughter curled up in his lap sucking on her thumb. His wife sat next to him leaning into his side with his arm around her.

Being a detective in general was hard for his family. But to have been away from them without any form of contact with them for a whole year was so hard he had almost wanted to quit several times.

"Ryuzaki?"

It was Chief Yagami.

"Yes?"

"I'm afraid that I have to apologize. You do understand what it feels like to be separated from your family. I had no idea..."

"Don't apologize. I never told you about my family for their own safety so how were you supposed to know that I have one of my own."

Chief Yagami went to speak when Zendaya interrupted him.

"L, Rose is asleep. I'm going to settle her in the second bedroom and then I'm going to leave you to talk to the men while I retrieve my suitcase from downstairs and bring it to our bedroom."

She said softly, scooping his daughter up off his lap and carrying the sleeping girl to the second bedroom.

After she had left Light spoke.

"Wow. Ryuzaki the family man. I never would have guessed."

He commented after a moment.

Ryuzaki smiled.

"Had you told me I would get married and had a kid when I first started my career as L and I would have told you that you were crazy. It takes a special kind of woman to live this kind of life.

* * *

Once everyone had gone home Zendaya had settled in for the night, curled up under the covers with her head resting on her husbands chest.

She had managed to convince him to actually rest and sleep. They were just lying there in the quiet when she spoke.

"L, if Kira ever rises again you have to promise me that you won't show yourself to anyone other that the Taskforce who had already seen you. I don't want to lose you."

L looked down and shifted her head to the pillow so that they could make eye contact.

"I can't promise that, but to the best of my abilities that's what I will do. I don't wish to leave you or Rose behind." He murmured.

Zendaya sighed and shifted so that she was looking down at him.

"I'm just glad that your home." She whispered before leaning down to kiss him gently.

L smiled and pulled her down next to him before shifting and kissing her back. He was home.

* * *

So what did you think? Reviews are welcome! Flames shall be laughed at, posted for others to laugh at, and then ignored as I continue my stories.


End file.
